fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Uchino Homura
Uchino Homura is one of the main characters of Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Homura is a young girl who is very self-confident. She is very athletic and loves to do sports. However, she is a terrible team player and usually does every function on field by her own. She does what ever she wants and hardly helps out at home as she is very lazy. She is easily bored by things and can't take ans responsibilities. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dark fire. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance Homura has long, dark red hair that she has styled into a ponytail. Her eye color is purple and she usually wears comfortable clothes. She likes wearing big, black hoodies to her favorite, purple skirt. She also likes wearing boots and usually wears black boots. In summer, is seen wearing a slightly transparent, pink top under which she wears a black, strapless top. She still wears her favorite skirt and black boots. Cure Blaze has black hair, which is shorter than Homura's and only reaches to Blaze's shoulders. Her eye color is dark red. She wears a black dress, of which the part under the chest is tied together with red colored bands and laces. The part at her chest is grey colored and looks like a blouse. She wears a dark red collar around her neck and the skirt of her dress is as black as the lazed part around the tummy. Around her hips, she wears a dark red belt with a silver buckle. She wears fingerless, dark red gloves and has a silver bracelet tied around her left upper arm. She wears black boots, which end under her knees, which have red trims. Personality Uchino Homura is a young girl who is very self-confident. She is very athletic and loves to do sports. However, she is a terrible team player and usually does every function on field by her own. She does what ever she wants and hardly helps out at home as she is very lazy. She is easily bored by things and can't take ans responsibilities. Relationships Etymology - Uchino comes from meaning "the inner", "inside" or "within", combined with meaning "field". So Uchino means "the inner field". However, also means "infield" or even "diamond". If the No is written in Hiragana as "の" and combined with , her name means "the inner flame" or "flame of the inner", which might be a reference to her powers of dark fire. - Homura comes from the Japanese kanji character 炎 meaning "flame" or "blaze", a direct reference to her alter ego Cure Blaze, who hold the power of dark fire. Pretty Cure Cure Blaze Cure Blaze is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Uchino Homura. Cure Blaze holds the power of dark fire and fights against the powers of light to protect the light darkness. Cure Blaze transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Blaze's first attack in Hell-Fire Pretty Cure. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Uchino Homura to transform into Cure Blaze in Hell-Fire Pretty Cure. Music Trivia *Homura might be a pun to Ruby's lazy and kinda carefree attitude, which makes her stubborn and is cause of her being-late nature. *Homura's name was planned to be , the same as Murasakiiro Amethyst's dream seiyuu's name Uchida Maaya. Gallery References Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Dark Cures Category:Female Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Black Cures Category:Red Cures